imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Republic of Western Talmoria
Western Talmoria (officially the Republic of Western Talmoria) is a independent nation that is a "partial-protectorate" of the Republic of Sogona. It is located on the eastern side of Sogona and is noted for its high concentration of Talmor people living there. =History= Ever since records have been kept, the debate over Salina Province (Western Talmoria) and its right to sucede have been heated and frequent. In the early days of Sogona, Salina was heavily mentiond as the oversees province to the GDT. There was a peace agreement involved, but talks fell through and it was never signed. As recently as 2040, debate has raged over this Province. The GDT claimed it owned Salina while Sogona claimed it as its rightful owner. Then in 2072 after countless failures and false starts, Salina Province granted autonomity to them selves. Sogona was (and still is) debating this idea. They refused to recongnize Western Talmoria and still dont to this very day. In 2082 an election was held for President and Ellen Peterson won with 56% of the vote and became the first President of Western Talmoria. =Demographics= Western Talmoria is considered to be the second behind the Grand Duchy of Talmor in the vast population of ethnic Talmors. They currently make up over 57% of the population. Almost half of the population is female, while people from age 18-30 make up about 47% of the population. Population The nation has over 3.1 million people in it. Every 5 years, a census is taken to count the number of people in this country. Most of the 3.1 million people live in the suburbs outside of cities and that makes up about 65% or almost 2/3 of where people live. 20% live in the cities them selves while, only 15% live in rural areas of Western Talmoria. Top 5 Largest Cities 1. Taldar City: 1.3 Million 2. Augustus City: 673,000 3. Ko'Nora Harbor: 323,000 4. Talmar: 279,000 5. North Augustus City: 213,000 =Education= Western Talmoria ranks 13 out of 21 in the education field. The country has six 4-year Colleges/Universities (4 public, 2 private) and thirty 2-year Colleges. Public -University of Sogona-Salina -Oceanic State University -Churchill College of Salina -N'iylan Tech College Private -Talman College -War College or Talmoria =Social Welfare= The country has numerous social programs such as Social Security, Medicare and a optional universal healthcare plan. There are even programs that help the lower class of the nation such as a Food Card and welfare checks. =Military= The country has a well trained and equiped military. The nations Military Center of Command is at Southern Oceanic Naval Air Station. =Politics & Government= Western Talmoria is considered an Independent State with a working governmnet of 3 branches. It should also be noted that the nation is a protectorate of Sogona. Executive Western Talmoria is a Federal Republic with a President and Vice President who are elected to 2 non-consecutive terms. They are aided by a cabinet of 8 departments. The nation is also served by numerous independent agencies and organizations. National Leadership President: Joe Kellman Vice President: None Cabinet Secretary of Internal Affairs: N/A Secretary of Foreign Affairs: Jonelle Watts Secretary of Defence: Brent Carlowe Secretary of Finance: N/A Secretary of Justice: N/A Secretary of Education: N/A Secretary of Health: Halley Janesmith Secretary of Transportation: Angela Prince Independent Agencies National Emergency Agency (NEA) Intelligece Bureau (IB) Talmoria Aviation Board (TAB) Housing Authority (HA) National Welfare Administration (NWA) Trade Bureau (TB) Office of Ethnic Affairs (OEA) Postal Commision (PC) Office of Enviromental Oversight (OEO) Ambassadors Republic of Sogona: Harris Frelynn Orukan Union: Vacant Grand Duchy of Talmor: Lin Ikara More nations will be added at the discretion of the Secretary of Foriegn Affairs. Legislative The nation is supported by a unicameral legislature known as the National Assembly. It has 300 seats and holds elections every 2 years. In order to fill all 300 seats, each Province in Salina is divided into Congressional Districts based upon population. National Assembly Assembly Speaker: Shannon Burke Seats: 300 Majority: Urban Party of Sogona -Leader: Anderson Valaijoe (UPS) -Whip: Todd Bridges (UPS) Minority: Conservative Union -Leader: Will Carter (CU) -Whip: Susan Hall (CU) Political Parties: -Urban Party of Sogona (UPS) -Conservative Union (CU) Current Makeup: -Urban Party of Sogona (UPS): 166 -Conservative Union (CU): 134 Judiciary As of right now, the country has no plan to modify its court system. We are currently under the jurisdiction of the Sogona System of Courts. Provincial Goverments Western Talmoria has 5 Provinces; each with their own government and legislative branch. Currnetly, the UPS have the majority with 3. In the minority is the CU with 1 along with 1 Independent. Political Structure Urban Party of Sogona: 3 Conservative Union: 1 Independent: 1 Provinces Amherst Province Population: 101,000 Governor: Vince Stevens (C-CU) Capital: Amherst Largest City: Oceana Seats: 12 Kinsali Province Population: 317,000 Governor: G.W. McDermont (I) Capital: Nevona Largest City: Ko'Nora Harbor Seats: 50 North Talmoria Province Population: 1,150,000 Governor: Myron Sinkarr (L-UPS) Capital: Talmar Largest City: North Augustus City Seats: 90 South Talmoria Province Population: 385,000 Governor: Isis Martin (L-UPS) Capital: Florence Largest City: Augustus City Seats: 53 Oceanic Province Population: 1,200,000 Governor: Ardith Burke Jr. (L-UPS) Capital: Taldar City Largest City: Taldar City Seats: 95 =Laws of Western Talmoria= Federal The country shall operate under the Constitution of the Republic of Sogona with the option to draft its own Constitution if its deemed necessary. Executive -The President is the HoS and HoG -He/She will have a limit of 2 non-consecutive terms -The term shall last 4 years -The President and Vice President shall be elected through an election based on popular vote -The President shall have a cabinet to assist he/she in the Gov't -The Vice President shall also be the HoG, but will not have the same powers as the President and will have limited power as HoG -The term limits are the same as the President Legislative There will be a Unicameral Legislature in the country named the National Assembly. It will have 100 seats and elections will be held every 3 years. Judiciary The system of courts shall line up with the on in the Republic of Sogona. Elected Officials -Any party may compete for elections in the nation -The nation shall hold Presidential Elections for the country as well as for the Republic of Sogona -The election shall be held on the same day as the elections for the Republic of Sogona -Assembly Elections are held on the same day as House of Reps. in Sogona -Suffrage Age: 17 Note: Western Talmoria has FULL voting rights in the House and Senate of the Republic of Sogona Domestic The nation shall have the right to: ''' -Levy taxes -Levy tarrifs on imports/exports -Build Infrastructure -Maintain an education/healthcare system -Maintain a well trained military -Start/Engage in any military conflict of intrest -Print Money '''The nation shall not do the following: -Create or store any nuclear weapons -Deny garunteed rights to any citizen rights -Impose the death penalty International -The nation shall adhere to the International Law of the Sea -Any treaty that is currently active in Sogona, shall be active in Westren Talmoria -Then nation can impose border restrictions in emergency situations -Passports shall be required before entering the nation at any border crossing -The nation has the right to impose sanctions against another nation =List of Presidents= =Current Political Parties= Major Parties -Urban Party of Sogona (UPS) -Conservative Union (CU) Minor Parties -Tax & Social Party (TSP) -Talmorian Alliance (TA) -United Farmers Association (UFA) -Other small parties and political associations exist in Western Talmoria =Elections= List of Governor Elections List of Presidential Elections =Other Sites= Particracy 2 website- http://alpha.particracy.net/Nation?nation=2